TMNT Revealed
by Nerokin4
Summary: Luke Smith lost his belief that the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles actually existed... until he met them in real life. now he has to try his hardest not to tell anyone about them and help them fight the Krang and Shredder to keep his home safe.
1. Chapter 1

TMNT Revealed

In the Sewers of New York

In no way was I an abnormal kid. I liked a lot of cartoons and action and such, and I even thought it was real at one point. But at some point we have to grow up. For me this meant I realized that shows like "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles" weren't actually real. That realization only made me watch these shows all the more often. They came out with a new TMNT series and I started watching that as well.

I'm from New York. My name is Luke Smith. I have PDDNOS. I should start with the story now huh? I was walking around town one night and across the rooftops I saw four quickly moving shapes, not quite human, but something else. I pulled my hood up and followed them. I saw enough as the last of them descended into the sewers. I guess that saying "We're only human" applies to these things too. It, or "they," left the manhole uncovered. I was wondering what the heck these things were so much that curiosity got the better of me and I descended into the sewers.

I guess I was a little too careless, even for my standards. I lost my grip on the railing and fell five feet into a sewer line. I hit my head and lost consciousness for only those things would know how long. When I finally came to, I was surrounded by amphibious faces behind multicolored masks. When I recovered completely I realized those faces weren't Amphibious, they were Reptilian, Turtle faces to be exact.

Strange thing is, they showed concern, _human_ concern. The masks finally settled to one color each. And realizing who these Creatures were, I flipped out.

"Calm down!" Said Leonardo in the blue mask.

"You're… Real!" I said.

"You know about us?" Donatello, the one in purple asked with intrigue.

Raphael, in the red, grabbed me by the coat. "Who are you!? And how did you find us!?" He asked, violently.

"Raphael! Enough!" said a voice in the next section of the Turtles' lair. Out of the shadows came a figure, it was humanoid in structure, but completely Rat-like in appearance. Apparently he still thought of himself as human, he was wearing a kimono with a lotus insignia on the back.

"This boy stumbled upon something only one other person knows about; we need him alive to see if he is a threat." Splinter said.

"We could search him Sensei," Michelangelo, in orange suggested.

"That will not be necessary, Michelangelo, we will just interrogate him."

"My way?" Raph asked slamming his fist into his hand.

"No my way." Leo said putting his hand on Raph's Shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

Sewer Side Interogations Turns out Leo's way was locking me in a room with bamboo doors until I talked. Raph and Mikey were standing watch to make sure I didn't even attempt to break the door. It took about three seconds in the room for me to come to my senses and ask Raph to bring Leo in. "That was fast," Leo said. "I'll start with how you knew about this place. How did you find the lair?" "I saw something on the rooftops come in a manhole. I presume this was you, Raph, Mikey, and Donny?" "Yeah… How do you know our names?" "I always thought you guys were just a cartoon concept. I saw all kinds of cartoons based on you growing up. Anyway apparently that old saying, 'we're only human' applies to you too; you left the manhole cover open. I wanted to see what I saw up close, so I went down into the Sewer and fell." "And woke up with us staring at you," Leo Finished. "Are you in any way out to get us?" "I never thought you existed, until tonight. I always watched you guys on TV and thought how cool it would be if you actually existed." "Oh… Wait we're on TV?" "As a Cartoon Concept yeah, So… Am I free? I won't tell anyone about this." "You're good to go, and here, take this T-Phone." Leo handed me a Mobile Phone shaped like a Turtle's shell. "Call us if you need to come here, before you come here." 


	3. Chapter 3

Psycho-Mutation

Well, school the next day was hard to focus on. I still focused, but more on mutation causing substances of the Post-Birth variety. Turns out there are none known to mankind. A girl came over to me at lunch.

"You're Luke, right?" she asked. She was kinda pretty, with red hair and an easy frame. Her eyes were blue, like Leo's Mask. She whispered a little softer next. "Donny told me about you."

"Yeah, I'm Luke," I said. "And you are?"

"April O'Neal" she said. "My Friend Casey and I need to talk to you after school. Meet us at the storage parking lot of TCRI."

I didn't know what she wanted. But if she knew Donny and the others I had to go see what it was. Turns out Splinter gave them a mission to infiltrate the Kraang base, and set up a Rendezvous point with the Turtles. April gave me a pouch with seven Shuriken, or throwing stars engraved with a lotus emblem… Splinter's.

"You're gonna need 'em." Casey said. He was a buff guy, black hair and brown eyes. He customized weapons to look like sports equipment, like his scythe, which was shaped like a hockey stick. They pulled out three Grappling hooks, and fired at the roof of the building. April handed me one and we started climbing. I had little trouble keeping up with Casey and April; I've always been good at climbing ropes and such.

I found a small vent in the roof and we climbed in after setting a tracker for the Turtles. When we got out of the vent, with Casey at the lead, we were in a room full of Kraang mutagens. There was tons of it! In drums around the room, in bottles on every desk, and even in pipes that seemed to be overflowing! I only realized this because a drop of it hit my forehead, which I wiped off. I didn't think it'd be that big of a deal.

Well my carelessness set off an alarm. The room was swarmed with Kraang troops in no time.

"Kraang! Intruders have managed to infiltrate our defenses!" One of them said.

"Kraang must eliminate all who witness our operations!" The guy who appeared to be the head said. They aimed their plasma rifles up towards the energy conduits and fired. On section fell down on us, and I raised my hands.

But it never touched us. I finally opened my eyes and saw the wire floating in mid-air just out of my reach. I flung the pipe away with my newfound power, and knocked a whole hoard of the Kraang out of their robot suits. That's when Leo and the Turtles showed up to take care of the rest of them. I just stood there, looking at my hands wondering what happened to make that happen. Then I remembered the drop of mutagen.

"For future reference," Leo said. "If you touch even a small bit of the Kraangs' Mutagen, don't keep it to yourself."

"Note taken," I said.


	4. Chapter 4

Training

We went back to the Lair that the Turtles and Splinter called home. Donny analyzed my brain activity using some kind of scanner I never saw before.

"Hmm…" Donny looked at the results. "There are higher levels of brain activity that any normal human and I see a lot of energy being generated. But other than that, it's perfectly normal."

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"Your mutation has no animal products in it whatsoever," Splinter said. "And we have no real idea how dangerous this mutation might be. We must keep you hidden until we find out what danger you are in."

So he said, but I sensed that he had a surprise for me. I was right, he was going to teach me about being a Shinobi in every free moment I had. The sexist system of ninjas classified a ninja in two types. Kunoichi, like April, were all women. They were generally only fighting if they were needed in a fight. Shinobi, on the other hand, were fighting more often than the Kunoichi. They weren't able to process information as easily as women but they could overpower each other much easier than the Kunoichi.

April was training with me the whole time, giving me tips on how to use certain attacks, or how to find a tool I'd be used to… besides my mind, of course. Every mock fight April and I were made to have was evenly matched. I mean, I'm a psychokinetic mutant with little combat experience or formal training, and April is a Kunoichi who uses bladed fans and her formal training to fight. I was never prepared for a real or a mock fight, but April wasn't prepared to fight any mutant that didn't need to touch her in any way to hurt her. And I've never been in a life-or-death fight to the finish before.

After about a week of this, I was able to overpower April in a fight. I was learning more quickly than she was, she'd been working on these exercises for a year now. It was another week before Sensei told me it was time to choose my weapon. I tried everything in stock, the mace, the Bo, the ninja-to. Eventually I found a weapon that felt natural, the Tonfa. At that moment I could feel April hating me.


End file.
